


Delivery Boy: Destiel

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, DELIVERY BOY, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Flashing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, The Pizza Man (Supernatural), pizza delivery, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Castiel is nervous working his first job as a pizza delivery man, at Crowley's Pizzeria. When he's assigned to deliver a pizza to Dean Winchester's motel room, Castiel isn't prepared for Dean's form of tip.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Delivery Boy: Destiel

Castiel balances the pizza box as best he can, on his way to motel door '666.' He's still nervous about his job at Crowley's Pizzeria, not used to the array of customers and their quirks. Just that day, one lady had asked him in for cake and cookies, because he had been delivering pizza for a birthday party. The next customer invited him into her apartment to kill a centipede for her. Lord only knew what lies in wait behind door number three ['666' to be exact.]

Castiel approaches the door tentatively and knocks, loudly. After a short while a man with blonde hair and green eyes opens the door. He's stark naked, not even a towel around his waist. Castiel's breath hitches and Dean Winchester smiles. He's the most attractive person Castiel has ever seen, in his life. He just stands there, staring with his jaw hanging open. Dean takes a step back and palms himself. He's slick all over, as if from just showering or...is he in the middle of getting done with a massage? He notices a bottle of lube still on the bed and realizes Dean was masturbating while Castiel was knocking on the door. Cas clears his throat and nervously quotes the total for the pizza. Dean looks Castiel up and down and licks his lips before taking the pizza and setting it down on a nearby table. He then goes to get his wallet. Dean has to turn around to grab it out of his coat and Castiel can feel his face burning at the sight of Dean's perfect bubble butt. Jesus... Dean turns around with one hand over his bulge and the other waving around the exact amount that Castiel had quoted. He stutters a moment, wondering if Dean made a mistake. Dean takes note and winks.

"Wondering about your tip, boy?" Castiel hopes that Dean can't see him trembling. 

"I...I'm not a boy, Sir." Dean's cheeks burn red, but Castiel doesn't notice. "I...um....turned 18 only yesterday....and..." 

"And you really scheduled yourself for a shift the day after your birthday? Do anything fun to celebrate?" Castiel starts thrashing his arms around and tries hugging himself to keep still. He tries to look away from Dean's abs but just bites his lower lip instead. Dean stares at Castiel's mouth. 

"Um, not...not really....Sir...I...should..." Castiel starts to back up and Dean grabs his arm. He tries to tug away, lamely, and Dean pulls him inside the motel room. Castiel stumbles to the ground and Dean shuts the door, locking it behind him. When Castiel brings himself to his knees, he sees Dean stroking his cock with his hand. Dean's look is dark and sensual. Castiel swallows hard as he gazes up into Dean's eyes. 

"What, nothing? Didn't you get to play?..." Dean starts thrusting his hips forward and Castiel watches, mesmerized, as Dean lets go of his cock and starts bouncing it around in front of Castiel's face. He can't help but reach for it, while licking his lips. Dean laughs.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Touch it. It's warm and wet, you'll like it." Castiel tentatively grabs onto Dean's erection and Dean stops thrusting his hips, curious as to what Castiel will do. Cas licks his lips and slowly starts to stroke Dean's massive length. Dean hums with gratitude. 

"Oh Baby Boy. You're so good to me. Working for your tip..." Castiel, encouraged, increases the speed of his strokes and leans forward slightly, placing his wet lips at the tip of Dean's cock. It tastes like honey and Castiel licks shyly around the head. Dean growls and clenches and unclenches his fists. Purses his lips out. Castiel becomes drunk with lust at the taste of Dean's dick. He whispers to Dean with his lips still grazing the head.

"It...it's sweet...m'like it....mmmmm….it's nice..." Castiel spreads his lips a little further over the head, sucking just the tip. Dean coaches him.

"Yeah, Baby. Good sub. Such a good submissive. Sucking my dick like a pro, and still just a baby...Stroke it. Work my dick with your hand while you suck.." Castiel obliges and grips Dean's dick slightly as he starts to pump. His lips spread wider over the head, as he takes more of Dean in his mouth. Dean sees the shine of the wet all over Castiel's face from sweating and he laughs meanly.

"Dirty Boy. Naughty...Little whore, little bitch boy. Sucking cock." Castiel puts both hands on Dean's hips and without thinking, swallows Dean's dick whole, devouring him hungrily. He starts to suck and bob his head. Dean roars out loud, clasping the back of Castiel's head and gripping hard.

"Oh fuck! You little bitch. You prostitute." Castiel purrs at the compliment and releases his hands from Dean's hips. He stops bobbing his head forward and back on Dean's cock, but still keeps his mouth open, giving Dean full control. Dean bends his knees slightly, while grabbing Cas's head with both his hands. Dean fucks Castiel's mouth, hard and fast. Castiel closes his eyes and relaxes his jaw, his arms slack...he's never felt so needed, before. Dean increases his speed and yells out dirty talk to Cas. 

"Oh Baby Boy! Oh fuck. What a mouth. What a whore mouth. You like that, don't you? You like it when Daddy shoves his dick down your throat? Dirty whore...Nasty...So fucking hot!!" After what seems like too short a time, Dean releases Castiel and pulls his dick out. It leaves Cas's lips with a wet pop and Castiel's face is a mess. His hair is mussed and his neck is covered in sweat and lubricant and pre-cum drip off of his chin. He gasps for air, taking a deep breath. When he opens his eyes he sees Dean masturbating, his cock aimed at Castiel's face. His body seems to glow and his eyes are glassy. His voice is gravely when he talks down to Castiel.

"Look what you made Daddy do. Look at this mess. Look at how wet Daddy is all over." Castiel looks up at Dean, his lips parted slightly. He reaches down to unzip his fly, releasing his fully erect cock and starts to jerk off while still on his knees, looking up at Dean.

"Forgive me....Daddy...I'm a whore. I'm a slut. I'm bad, Daddy..." Castiel loves being a submissive. He loves when strong men dominate him and call him names and fuck him senseless. Until recently, he got off from knowing it was wrong for him to whore himself around the neighborhood as a minor. But now, he wondered what it meant to come of age as a sub. To serve someone like Dean. At least for now, he was well suited for his role as a submissive little bitch. When he heard Dean refer to himself as his Daddy, Castiel knew exactly how to act. Dean starts to pant and his chest is heaving. He's smiling down at Castiel, pleased at Cas's words..

"Oh Baby Boy. What a nasty slut. Such a nasty slut for your Daddy.." He's almost ready to burst and Castiel happily responds to Dean's dirty words...

"Thank you Daddy..You're beautiful Daddy. So perfect, so big and strong. Such a big cock. I almost choked on it Daddy..." Dean grunts and his stomach spasms and Castiel automatically opens his mouth and tilts his chin upwards.

"Oh Baby. Daddy's little angel. Oh, Baby, here it is...such a good submissive....here it comes...MmmmmmArggghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dean dumps his load all over Castiel's face. He spurts shot after shot of cum all over Castiel's eyes, his lips and chin, a beautiful thick, creamy coat of Daddy's milk, of Daddy's cream. The top of Castiel's uniform is drenched. Dean shakes out the last few drops and Castiel licks his lips and wipes his eyes so that he can open them for his Daddy. Dean reaches down and licks off most of his cum off of Castiel's face and Castiel mewls. 

"Good boy. What a good boy for Daddy." Castiel smiles.

"Thank you for the tip, Daddy." Dean laughs as Castiel gets up to go towards the bathroom. "Where do you think you're going?" Castiel turns to look at Dean questioningly.

"Um...is it....is it alright if I use your sink? I have another delivery before I can punch out and go home to take a shower." Dean thinks for a minute and then smiles meanly. 

"No. Leave as you are. You reek of sex. Covered in cum and lube and sweat and dirt. Go to your next customer. Do you know who it is?" 

"I can't give you his name...I'm sorry...."

"Nevermind. You answered my question. When you get to your next Daddy's house..." Castiel's face turns red, as Dean continues..."Give him his pizza, take his money, and then go to your knees in front of him and open your mouth. If he doesn't drag you inside his place, crawl in and beg him for his milk. Tell him you need it. You want to taste your Daddy. Then, stick out your tongue." Castiel and Dean stare at each other for a moment, and then Castiel smiles in gratitude.

"Yes, Daddy."

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
